The End of All That They Knew
by dbzmaster
Summary: This Is about the end of The DBZ warriors its my first fan fic


THE END OF ALL THAT THEY KNEW  
  
At the last second krillin dodged an earth shattering blast that destroyed half a mountain behind him. sweat poured from his tired body as thoughts of defeat and sadness overwhelmed him. " why couldnt i be stronger?, why does it have to be this way? he knew he wouldnt live long enough to figure out the answers. Just then the beastly figure from the distance grabbed his head and slammed into the earth. As he lay there lifeless he could only hope that somehow his life had meant something and that his life would be avenged. The nameless enemy stared at krillins unmoving body with satisfaction, satisfaction that could only come from doing evil unto others. As he flew away krillin shed a single tear before he died.  
*  
The creature had been smart enough to attack one z warrior at a time yet as to be discovered he couldve have beaten them all easily anyways.  
*  
Piccolo had tried to save gohan from the evil entity's giant ki blast but he was too fast and too strong. He had wished that he couldve been there and taken that blast for gohan as he had many a year before.This unability drove piccolo to madness as he went all out on this bringer of destruction. Piccolo was outclassed from the beginning ever moved he made his foe was one ahead. It seemed as if this being knew their actions and wat they were thinking. Piccolo grabbed the creatures arm and tried t rip it off as he did this an uneasy feeling came to him this thing ahd human skin. As he turned to see his face he was horrified to learn who it was. Before he could warn the others his head was ripped off in one swift stroke never to reveal the mystery attacker. His body fell like a penny to the ground bouncing off rocks.  
*  
vegeta flew as fast as he could from the beast that chased him. He wondered why this had to end this way. He knew this was it and he would never make it out alive. As he shot multiple ki blasts at the unknown visitor he thought about his wife and son that had benn blown away like rag dolls. Even though trunks was a super sayn he was brought to his knees. How? vegeta exclaimed how could a super sayan be destroyed this is madness" just as he said this he was blown speechless by an enormous attack from his enemy. Just before he closed his eyes he though tabout how he should have spent more time in his life loving instead of hating. Just then his eyes closed as if welcoming death, for in away vegeta had live hell on earth and this is in someway provided an escape from it all.  
*  
Goten Pan and bra had been killed without warning by the creature in their own home. Chi Chi's doom soon followed they had not even seen it coming.  
*   
Goku was the last of the fighters alive. As he charged from a giant mountain towards earth he was calling upon the memories he had of his friends tien yamcha chaotzou and master rochi going all out and being blown away by this evil ungodly powerful being. He stopped and as he looked down started to cry, there lie his son dead and lifeless. He dropped to the earth and picked his son's head up. Gohan why? why did this happen? burning with rage he blasted off towards what he knew was this psychotic creature's power level. As he thundered towards his unknown enemy hate began swelling in him he no longer cared wat happened to him he didnt care just as long as he destroyed this "thing". When he reached this monstrositys dwelling he glared a him with icy eyes, which had the intent of murder and avengefulness filled up in them.  
he screamed " what the hell do you want?" "your life to be ended along with all the others in the universe" he answered. Goku did not know why this had to be, why someone had to kill for satisfaction. Why was the only question that came to his hateful mind.  
As he powered up to level 3 he felt the entire sayan race surging through his veins.He felt as if the entiree universe depended on him, which in a way did. The unknown creature stood there waiting for the ocoming attacker to come closer.He waited patiently until right at the last second hurled himself upwards in to the air leaving a giant crater int the soft earth underneath him.   
As goku changed directionds towards his enemy he fired multiple ki blasts hoping to have an effect on this creature it did not. The unknown fighter grabbed goku by the hair and smashed his face into a slab of granite rock. Goku screamed in pain as he lost most of his senses for a moment. The creature then backed off and revealed himself to goku. Goku couldnt believe wat he say it was like he was looking into the mirror. But it was different this creature had gone past the level of goku he had ascended to the next level, level 4 . Goku busted up in the air in a mmaddening rage, this bastard must have come from the future. My god he thought its me from the future i did this i put an end to everything that i knew and loved. This was to much for him he charged in to the air like a rocket then abruptly stopped. Kaaa maaaa haaaa maaa haaaaaaa goku unleashed a big enough blast to destroy the entire earth. He didnt care though the only thing he thought was hate for this creature and himself for ever being born. As his blast sliced through the sky towards the creature from the future he knew this was it. The other goku was not at all afraid he deflected the ki blast as if it was nothing then shot another one right through gokus heart therby destroying the one who had save the earth many a time before. The creature from the future flew off to finish his destruction of the universe. He smiled for he knew his greatest threat was over ........ himself. 


End file.
